


About Damn Time

by Lolanae



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bashful Grantaire, Gen, Happy Enjolras and Grantaire, M/M, Sleepy comfessions, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolanae/pseuds/Lolanae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire finds Enjolras asleep in his bed after a party and takes the chance to confess his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this [prompt](http://lolanae.tumblr.com/post/54261449672/attackofthechewenod-so-is-there-a-fic-where) from tumblr.

The party had died down. Jehan and Courfeyrac were passed out in their bedroom. Cosette, Marius and Eponine made up a pile of cuddled bodies on the couch. Combeferre was asleep in a position no human should be comfortable in on the floor; while Bahorel and Feuilly were asleep with their heads laid on the kitchen table. Bossuet and Joly had gone home to Muschietta hours ago, before Grantaire nodded off in the corner of the living room. 

Look at the clock under the television, Grantaire saw that it was three in the morning. He got up quietly to go attempt to find somewhere to lie flat, as the corner had done a number on his neck. Grantaire wondered to himself where Enjolras had crashed. The thought of him sent a flush to Grantaire’s cheeks, and the sight when Grantaire opened his bedroom door turned his face completely red. Enjolras was asleep on his bed, wrapped up in his blanket. _Leave it to Enjolras to crash early_ , Grantaire thought to himself. 

The dilemma in Grantaire’s head made his body feel like it was alive with electricity. He wanted to lie down and go to sleep. In his dreams, that had happened many times next to Enjolras, but never in real life – ever. Grantaire quietly pulled his shoes off so that he wouldn’t wake Enjolras walking around. He ran his hands through his dark curls as he paced at the foot of the bed, constantly looking over to see the blond object of his affections asleep – in his bed. Grantaire committed this image to memory. Not that he’d ever draw it or paint it later. _Oh I can hear Eponine now “Just tell the boy already!”_

Grantaire sat down on the floor on the side of bed where Enjolras was sleeping. The normally sculpted features of Enjolras’ face were relaxed with sleep. His blond hair was softly lit between the moon light from the window and the soft glow of the living room light that came in where the door was slightly cracked open still. Grantaire’s brain ran through everything he had every wanted to say to Enjolras, but he had never had the courage to say it before. It’s not that he had a problem talking to, or even confronting Enjolras; Grantaire always thought that there would be no way Enjolras would return his feelings. So why set himself up for utter embarrassment?

Swallowing hard, Grantaire opened his mouth in a rush of whispers, “Enjolras, I love you. I’ve loved you for a while. I fought it for months. You are my opposite, and we argue more than we actually talk. Given that, I can’t look away from you, and when I try it hurts. I get way too much pleasure out of spinning you up at meetings to see the reactions you make. You look incredibly adorable when you are frustrated, by the way. I just know you could never love me back, which is why I’ve never said it, and you are asleep, so it’s not like you are hearing this now. I love you.”

Grantaire stood up to walk to the other side of the bed, when he felt something grab his hand. His body froze as his face grew flaming hot. The firm grip of Enjolras’ hand on his felt like he was being electrocuted and also made him feel like crawling into the corner and crying from embarrassment.

“Grantaire.” Enjolras whispered.

“I am so sorry for waking you up. I’ll go find somewhere in the living room to crash.” Grantaire wanted to break away from Enjolras’ hand, but he couldn’t really make himself do it.

“Come here,” Enjolras pulled him down into bed. Grantaire thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest. He was in bed, next to Enjolras, who was now propping his head up with his arm and laying on his side to face Grantaire. “Did you mean what you said?”

Grantaire thought he could see Enjolras’ cheeks flush, but his face was still mostly in shadows, so it was hard to tell. Closing his eyes so he wouldn’t see Enjolras’ reaction, Grantaire whispered, “Yes.”

The next feeling that hit Grantaire was Enjolras’ hand on his cheek; and before Grantaire could open his eyes, Enjolras’ lips were pressing against his own. Grantaire stopped breathing as Enjolras gently kissed him; and as he pulled back, Grantaire had to remind himself to start breathing again. The smile on Enjolras’ face was infectious. “Am I dreaming?” They both asked at the same time, which was answered with them both falling into a fit of nervous giggles.

“You really like me?” Grantaire asked, still trying to catch his breath. Enjolras nodded. “Speechless. I never thought I could render you speechless, Apollo!”

“I haven’t been able to look away from you for months as well. I just didn’t know how to talk to you about it.” Enjolras was playing with Grantaire’s curls, which felt amazing for Grantaire.

Grantaire reached up and worked his fingers into Enjolras’ golden hair. He pulled his head back down until their lips met again. Grantaire felt Enjolras tense slight, and then relax as Grantaire wrapped an arm around his back, slipping his hand under Enjolras’ t-shirt. He gently ran his tongue over Enjolras’ lips and parted them. Enjolras let out a soft little moan that sent wild ideas and images into Grantaire’s mind. They stayed hugged together after the kiss ended. Enjolras kissed the base of Grantaire’s neck, and whispered, “I love you, too. Grantaire.” Grantaire squeezed Enjolras tightly and smiled.

_______________________

The next morning there was a groggy group huddled around the coffee machine willing it to brew faster. Cosette giggled at the hung over bunch that was made up of Courfeyrac, Bahorel, Marius, and Eponine. Feuilly still had his head down on the kitchen table, but he had to be awake by now. Jehan was playing in Cosette’s hair as she sat on the counter.

“Where are Enjolras and Grantaire?” Combeferre asked, doing a headcount of the awake.

“Maybe they eloped together and we can be spared from their sexual tension for a day?” Courfeyrac grumbled, which was met by giggles and agreements from other’s in the hung over bunch.

Combeferre shook his head and went to check Grantaire’s room. He came back into the kitchen with what everyone would call a shit eating grin. “You all - be quiet, and come here.” Combeferre lead them back down the hallway.

Jehan smiled as he covered Courfeyrac’s mouth with his hand. Eponine put her hands over the mouths of Bahorel and Feuilly. Marius and Cosette giggled softly. “About damn time,” a few of them whispered as they looked at the sight of Enjolras cuddled up to Grantaire, sound asleep.


End file.
